The Administrative Core supports the components outlined in this application, in order to facilitate research that applies the methods and concepts of biophysics, structural biology and chemistry to understand the mechanistic basis of biological processes in health and disease. The Core does this with four specific aims in mind: 1) provide vision, leadership and responsible management of the CBSD and COBRE; 2) provide mentoring and professional development programs for junior faculty in the Center, and scientific exchange within the scientific community; 3) recruit Project Investigators and provide Career Development awards (start- up funds) for new CBSD faculty; 4) establish and maintain active and engaged Core Facilities, with a goal for sustainability. The Core meets these specific aims by calling upon the talents and leadership of several extra- and intra-mural faculty, to guide the Core in its mission to support the activities of the COBRE. We have established leadership from the Director and the Associate Director, who guide the Core in its endeavors. The External and Internal Advisory Committee members are internationally-recognized scientists with experience that complements the mission of the COBRE and who provide essential guidance to CBSD leadership. The Administrative Core also employs a capable staff who oversee as budget and grant management for COBRE and related faculty (Financial Officer), programmatic support for activities of the COBRE (Program Coordinator), and support the Core Facility charge-back system through invoicing and financial tracking (Accounting Associate). The Administrative Core works as a cohesive, established unit to support and foster research programs through: Junior Investigator mentoring; Pilot Projects; Bridge Funding; Career Development Awards; Professional Development workshops, seminars and symposia; Graduate recruitment and support; Pre- and Post-award Grant Management services; Management of Institutional support funds; and Supporting Core Research Facility infrastructure and sustainability. An important overall goal of this proposal is to foster a self-sustainable Center by mentoring and supporting a community of outstanding junior and established investigators, and by adopting multiple funding streams to ensure sustainable Core Research Facilities. The Administrative Core is a vital component to the achievement of this goal.